


no more loneliness

by bimbosupremacy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: #gaysforluther, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, I love this ship, Luther deserves happiness, M/M, No Incest, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sleepy Cuddles, Translation, ew why do i need to tag that?, himbo luther, luther is gay, or bi or pan, they are pure, two soft boys in love, why is this tag not seen more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimbosupremacy/pseuds/bimbosupremacy
Summary: people usually didn't look so pleased in his company. elliott talked about the wife who left him for his best friend. luther leaned in to hear his companion better. they stared into each other's eyes, causing themselves to burst out laughing. number one had to admit that elliott's eyes were really beautiful. it was a long time since he had felt so relaxed and unguarded.the apocalypse, another year of loneliness, the vision of his siblings who might have died during the time travel and the awareness of the end of the world approaching again, did not give him the will to live, but took it away.he looked at elliott again. "i'd like to kiss you now," luther said. they started giggling again. after a while, however, the brunette sat up straight and began to slowly move towards him. "me too", elliott said softly and brushed the lips of the blonde with his own.___________luther finds company in elliott, and realizes he doesn't have to stay lonely anymore.
Relationships: Elliott Gussman/Luther Hargreeves, Luther/Elliott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	no more loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czerwonetrampki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerwonetrampki/gifts).



> this is none of my work and translated from @czerwonetrampki on here since i think the fandom would love it. they're very talented! <33
> 
> also ,,, the lack of elliott x luther fics is CLOW-N-ERY (+_+) umm, these two are absolutely adorable and deserve the best of love 🤬💌

The only thing he felt was happiness overwhelming him. Topics that had previously caused deep despair and the urge to cry only caused laughter. From time to time he would pick up gas from Elliott and soak it up.

It was all so funny. They told each other their worst experiences in life, laughing at them out loud. Everything was blurry, Luther focusing on the man sitting next to him. 

He seemed to be the happiest man on earth. He was still laughing through the gas, cheeks red and his eyes sparkling with joy. Hargreeves continued to chuckle under his breath. 

People usually didn't look so pleased in his company. Elliott talked about the wife who left him for his best friend. Luther leaned in to hear his companion better. They stared into each other's eyes, causing themselves to burst out laughing. Number One had to admit that Elliott's eyes were really beautiful. It was a long time since he had felt so relaxed and unguarded. 

The apocalypse, another year of loneliness, the vision of his siblings who might have died during the time travel and the awareness of the end of the world approaching again, did not give him the will to live, but took it away. 

He looked at Elliott again. "I'd like to kiss you now," Luther said. They started giggling again. After a while, however, the brunette sat up straight and began to slowly move towards him. "Me too", he said softly and brushed the lips of the blonde with his own. 

***

Luther was standing in the kitchen in Elliott's bathrobe, making scrambled eggs. He listened to Diego and Five with one ear. Perhaps planning a meeting with Dad, but he wasn't sure. 

He thought about yesterday evening. They kissed a couple of times and then ended up in bed hugging late into the night. It was nice. Being touched in a way that doesn't mean fighting. Not feeling the hatred flowing towards him, only joy and comfort. It was soothing to cuddle with him, taking the weight off his shoulders.

But it was the 1960s, and Elliott might not have taken too much of the memories of last night. After all, what they were doing was illegal, and even in their day it was often met with unfavorable looks.

The blonde carried the pot of scrambled eggs on the table, then took one plate from the cupboard and placed two decent spoons of eggs on it. Diego stretched his hands towards the latter. 

Luther gently slapped his brother with a murderous glance, but he no longer reached for his meal. The main topic of his worry entered the kitchen. Without looking up from the pot of scrambled eggs, he motioned for Elliott to sit next to him. 

He glanced discreetly at Elliott, who gave him a shy smile. "I made you scrambled eggs," he said indistinctly through his full mouth. "Thank you," the brunette smiled even wider, sat down next to him, kissed his cheek and began to eat breakfast. 

Luther felt himself smiling involuntarily at the feeling of being welcomed. 


End file.
